Talk:Khrynia
Added PC stats and other changes in parentheses. Not sure what to do when it comes to saying PC version somewhere without breaking the table so I'll let the important people fix that! Poophed 00:50, 26 March 2009 (UTC) : I dunno what to do either... have another PC column? for stats? Sarmu 00:55, 26 March 2009 (UTC) : edit: Well I know everyone's start ATK DEF MYS MDEF has changed, since weapon stats changed Sarmu 00:58, 26 March 2009 (UTC) btw there is really no important people, feel free to change/discuss it if you think it's good Sarmu 01:02, 26 March 2009 (UTC) ::It may be worth having another column as I think the parentheses may be confusing for viewers unless we can make it obvious... maybe include it in the note? Andrea 15:46, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :I don't think another column is going to work - it's already six columns wide if the character has a shield or dual wields. I think the best way is to group all the changed stats together in their own "version" section, like this : Khrynia (testing). :The version of the infobox here should be good to copy and paste into the original without messing up any other articles if people like it, although I haven't tested it on shield/dual wield setups. It will display either the 360, PC or both sets of stats depending on the presence of a value for "atk" or "pc atk". :Ferret37 16:56, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :: Well in theory everyone should have pc stats since the values of "pc atk" will always change, since it's based on weapon stats. only some leader don't have 360 stats. Btw I quite like the new change since stats aren't mixed together like before and if ps3 version ever gets release and stats is different, we can easily add that in too Sarmu 17:14, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Made some changes in Khrynia (testing), added BR to learned arts. Also created a weapon table and item request can be based on that. Also can do the same for accessory. Sarmu 19:11, 26 March 2009 (UTC) : It looks good, do you think it's worth having a different colour header for 360 things and one for pc to make it easier to differentiate on first viewing? ans then having a colour for things that are the same for both. : Also, the tables look good but the items wanted needs cleaning up a little, maybe only having 4 columns per row to stop it squashing up like it is now, and the weapons would probably look better centered to have them shown under the headers. Andrea 19:15, 26 March 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I've tarted the tables up a bit. I've got a feeling there's something I'm missing that will make them better, but I can't figure out what. ::I like the idea of colour-coding the version-specific info, I'm going to have a look at that now. ::Ferret37 20:17, 26 March 2009 (UTC) ::: I added headers to the table. Andrea 21:35, 26 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, that was it. I wasn't happy with how clear that table was - just needed headers. Ok, I've moved the (testing) pages onto the real thing, the only reason they ever existed was to give me a sandbox which I will now be using to mess about with colours. Ferret37 11:04, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :Ok, I've colour-coded version specific information, but can't decide which way to go. There are four options: :Khrynia - no colour-coding :Khrynia (testing) - background only :Khrynia (testing2) - headers only :Khrynia (testing 3) - background and headers :Which version do people like? :Ferret37 13:50, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :: hard to choose, 1 or 4 Sarmu 15:02, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :: Definitely 1, there is no more color needed for me. - Merthos 15:13, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :: 3 for me, I don't like the background change but not too sure about the green (blue and green should never be seen! ;) ) Andrea 16:06, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :So that's 1.5 for no change, 1 for headers only and 0.5 for headers and backgrounds. I've deleted the Khrynia testing pages, but the infobox templates are still there if we decide to come back to this later. Ferret37 20:12, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Does this character seriously say "OMG... WTF!"? =_=; Mecorx 09:32, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :yep she does Sarmu 09:37, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :: She seems to be modeled on your actual trendy tech-savvy gaming girl. not that I complain anyway. -- 01:38, 26 May 2009 (UTC) She just requested my Mermaid's Malice ::She requests Serpent Star on combat route, as long as you don't have a Demonblade, Mermaid's Malice or other large katana in your inventory. Serpent Star is pretty crappy anyway. I let her use it for 20-30 battles and it didn't Instakill once the whole time. After that I just crafted her a Superlative Demonblade and let her request it. Serpent Star is overrated, it doesn't behave the same as when Milton uses it. Darien's Devil Fork instakill's a lot more frequently than Serpent Star. Mikeyakame 06:30, 16 June 2009 (UTC) PC Mystic Route After I gave her Demonblade, she upgraded it to Frost Demonblade instead of Flame. Seattlebrian 04:11, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Does she really scream IRINA if Irina dies? Does She really scream IRINA if Irina dies? I'm actually looking through the game files and can't find a sound clip of her screaming Irina (I found Rushy though). I was excited to hear she refer Irina (since she's my favorite >.>) but if she doesn't that'd be disappointing. Can anyone confirm whether or not you heard her scream Irina? Maybe there's a file somewhere where she screams it but I can't find it :( . Goldfish245 05:21, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :No, she doesn't. I've already transcribed all of their battle quotes, but I haven't bothered adding them because I don't know the context for at least half of them. And I play the game in JP, so that's out. Zephyr 05:34, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm that's disappointing :(. Guess someone mixed up someone else screaming Irina (Rush for example but he doesn't sound anything like Khrynia >.>). Thought it was neat since maybe "behind the scenes", Irina and Khrynia are BFFs >.> (Dual Snowpetal and that is a plus). Goldfish245 05:48, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I'd like to know how someone managed to mix up Gabriel and Allan of all people. If anything, it looks like a few lines here and there were misplaced. Even after transcribing, I don't know which ones are unused except for the obvious retreat lines and I believe one referring to this "Mystic Burst" thing. Zephyr 05:56, August 25, 2011 (UTC) PC combat focus Is there any combat class available for her or she'll be stuck in mysticknight forever?-- 07:54, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :..."Mysticknight"? She starts as a Thief on the PC. The only class she can shift into is Alchemist. Zephyr 13:47, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Hah, you're right, she's thief. But what if I use PC Tweaking and let her dual wield 2 katanas, would she ever switch to ninja and still learn dual wield arts properly? ::She could, but you would need to get 2 significant categories (either Mys+Item or Mys+Weapon), which can take a while. The other barrier is how the game checks for class changes, so you're pretty much forced to put all Item Skills on hold to bring the other Categories up to speed/meet the requirements. Since learning arts is based on usage, learning DW arts will not be a problem. Zephyr 01:57, July 12, 2012 (UTC)